TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! My way
by The original Mr.D
Summary: TDI, my way! They same original teams and challenges, BUT what if they are in a different order! Alliances will form here and there! Non-cannon relationships! And minor characters have a part, AKA Cody, Zeke, Justin, Eva, and Tyler! R&R Bad: N/A Good: N/A


Chris is seen on the docks of camp Wawanakwa."Hello, and welcome to the first ever season of total drama island," he says throwing his arms up. "I'm the host, Chris McLean,"He says smirking pointing to himself.

"Here's the deal. 22 campers will compete for a chance at 100 grand! They will has to face life threatening challenges, unsuitable conditions, and each other," he says as the boat arrives carrying all 22 campers.

First off the boat was Heather. "Welcome to the island Heather," Chris said. "Drop dead," she said walking to the other end.

Next was Noah. "And here's Noah," the host said. "Did you get the memo about my life threatening allergies," the bookworm said. "Maybe," Chris said as Lindsey got off the boat.

"Hey Chip," she said carrying her luggage. "It's Chris," the host said. "Yeah,yeah. Here's my stuff," she said throwing it on Noah crushing him, thinking him as an intern.

Next was Tyler. Actually he tripped over the side of the boat. "I'm OK," he says. Next was Gwen. "Is this the place," she said looking around. "Yep! Welcome home," Chris said. "Figures," she said walking over next to Heather.

Noah finally gets back up, only to be crushed by a guitar case. It belonged to Trent. "Welcome to the show Trent," the host said. He looks around. He picks his guitar up, without noticing Noah. He gets up, only to be squished under Eva! "Oh come on," he shouts. Eva looks down and notices him. "And also competing is Eva," Chris said. She picks Noah up. "Don't push it," she growled.

Noah quickly gets out of the way as Owen gets off the boat. "And meet the big guy Owen," the host said. "This is awesome," he shouted. Gwen and Heather said,"Really?"

Next was Katie and Sadie. "Also introducing Katie and Sadie. Katie is the tanned and skinny one, while Sadie if the fat one," Chris stated. "I'm not fat," she shouted. "Look, it's summer camp," Katie said ignoring it. "OMG, your right!"

"Shut up," Duncan shout stepping off the boat. "Also we got our rebel Duncan," Chris said. "And what a good way to get out of Juvie," Duncan said walking to the other side of the dock.

Next was Justin with his shirt off, Katie, Gwen, Owen, and Eva stared at him in honor."And here is Justin," Chris said. Justin looks around the island. "This doesn't seem appealing for my career," he says.

Next was Cody. He was disgusted when he saw Justin. "Dude, that's no way to win the ladies," he said. "Also introducing Cody," Chris said. Justin and Cody went to the other end of the dock. Sadie and Katie began to cuddle with Justin.

Next was Courtney. "What! You said in the application that we would be staying at a remote island," she shouted when she got off the boat. "This is Courtney And that's my Island which is classified," the host said. Courtney marched over to the others. Duncan smirked at her.

Next was Beth. She waves at the camera. "Hello world," she shouts. "Introducing.. Beth," Chris said.

Soon DJ got off the boat. "And here's DJ," the host introduced. "Where am I," he questions. "Your new home for the next 8 weeks," Chris said.

Next was Harold. Harold looks around the island. "Say hello to Harold," Chris said. "You mean to say I'm competing on an island instead of some big stage or something," Harold remarked. "Yep," Chris said. "Gosh!"

Bridgette gets off the boat. "This is Bridgette," Chris said. "What's up," she said.

Geoff quickly got off the boat and meet with Bridgette. "And the party boy, Geoff," Chris said. "How's it going," he said. The 2 walk slowly gets off the boat.

"And here's Zeke," Chris said. Zeke takes a deep breathe. "How's it going, eh," he whispered. "What's wrong with him," Gwen shouts. "Home schooled," Chris replied.

Then, Izzy tackles Zeke to the ground."And watch out for this one. it's Izzy," Chris said. Izzy gets off Zeke. He gets up and whispers, "Girls!"

Lastly Lesawna gets off the boat. "And lastly, Lesawna," Chris said. "I'm in it to win it," She cheered.

"Follow me please," Chris said walking away. All 22 campers follow him to the cabins. He continues to walk. He walks into the mess hall. The campers see Chef serving "food"!

"Eat up," he shouts. Everyone looked at the food on the trays and was disgusted, except for Owen. Owen takes a bite, then pukes it out.

"I serve you 3 times a day! And I expect you to eat it, 3 times a day," Chef shouted. Everyone took their trays and started eating.

everyone was picking at their food. Chris comes in the doors. "I hope you enjoyed your meal! Before I suit teams, it's time for a challenge," Chris said.  
"Will this determine teams," Geoff asked.

"Yep, and last 2 up the hill is automatically eliminated," Chris said. This shocked everyone. "There's an outhouse confessional if you need it," The host said.

"How hard could the challenge be," DJ said. Chris chuckles. "You'll has to run up a thousand foot cliff then jump into shark infested waters!"

"That doesn't seem safe," Courtney said. "Relax, there's a small chance you wont eaten," Chris suggested. "You have 10 minutes to change," Chris said.

Everyone rushed to the bathrooms. It goes to commercial... Every one comes back with their suits on.

Chris points to the cliff. "Remember, up the cliff and jump! Last 2 are instantly eliminated!"

The 22 began running. Tyler tripped on his own feet! Owen was already exhausted! Eva was in the lead. Lindsey was running the opposite direction!

Soon Eva was at the top and jumped off without hesitating. She swam back to shore with out being harmed.

Chris and Chef were already there. "Congratulations Eva, you start the killer Bass," Chris said.

DJ and Lesawna were soon at the top. DJ looks how high he is. "I'm not doing this," he cowers. Lesawna patted his back. "Just jump, I got cha," she said.

DJ takes a deep breath, then jumps. Lesawna jumps after him. DJ screams all the way down. He made it in the small hop. He continues to scream until he opens his eyes. Then Lesawna lands on him, sending him into the water! Lesawna swims back to shore. DJ slowly swims after her.

Lesawna drips down water. "You start the screaming Gofers," Chris said. Lesawna gone to the opposite side of Chris. Soon DJ reaches the shore. "DJ, join Eva on the Killer Bass," Chris said. He walks a few feet away from Eva. Eva growls a him for some reason!

At the top of the Cliff, Harold and Duncan was at the top. "After you," Duncan said gesturing him. "Thanks," Harold said, before being pushed by Duncan. Duncan laughed before jumping. Duncan lands next to Harold before swimming. "Gosh," Harold said before swimming. The two reach the shore at the same time.

"You two are on the same team! Have fun," Chris said. The two looked disappointed. "Join DJ on the killer Bass," Chris said.

_Confession: Harold_

_He sighs. "I'm sure Duncan was just playing! he was.. right?"_

_Confession: Duncan_

_"A whole 8 weeks with that nerd!?"_

Izzy was at the top and jumped without hesitating. She screamed with joy going down. She gets surrounded by sharks, but she hisses at them, and they run away! She laughs going to the shore. "Izzy, join-," Chris started when Izzy ran to Lesawna. "The Screaming Gophers," Izzy said. "Um.. yes.." Chris said confused.

Trent taps his head 9 times while counting. He then jumps. He lands safely in the water. He swims to shore. "Join Izzy and Lesawna," Chris said.

Geoff and Bridgette were in front of Courtney. "Hurry up," she barked. Geoff and Bridgette hold hands and jump. Courtney was shocked to see them make it in the water safely, and swim to shore.

_confession: __Courtney_

_"They're a couple.. ALREADY!?"_

Geoff and Bridgette reach the shore. Chris claps his hands. "You two, join the Killer Bass, along with Duncan," Chris said. The two blush walking over to their team. Courtney was about to jump, when Heather pushed her into the water. "Whoops," the queen bee shouted. She then jumped into the water. Courtney glares at Heather as they are in the water. "What, my hand slipped," Heather shouted before swimming back to the shore.

Heather reached the shore, shortly followed by Courtney. "Heather, join the Screaming Gophers with Lesawna," Chris said. Courtney glared at Heather. "And Courtney, join Duncan and Harold on the Killer Bass!" Courtney gone and stood next to Duncan.

Cody at Beth look at each other. Beth blushes as Cody jumps first into the lake. Beth soon jumps. They both quickly swim to the shore. "You both, join the gophers," Chris said. They go to their team.

Gwen takes a deep breath before jumping into the water, followed by Owen carrying a "unconscious " Noah. Owen throws Noah into the water. Owen was about to jump when he sees how high he is from the ground. Zeke makes it to the top off the hill. He sees Owen.

Noah couches up water. Gwen notices and grabs him and swims to the shore. They make it in time. Noah was still chocking on water. "Does anyone know CPR," she questioned. Chef came up to the boy. "Stand back," Chef shouted.

Back on the top. Zeke patted Owen's shoulder. "It'll be OK, eh," Zeke said. Owen takes a deep breath. He looks and sees Noah getting CPR, by Chef. Owen was slaps his forehead. Lindsay reaches the top and sees Owen. Soon Tyler made it to the top, but stopped noticing Owen. Soon Katie and Sadie carrying Justin made it to the top.

Noah was saved. "Alright, Gwen and Noah, join the Gophers," Chris said. The 2 meet up with their team. "You Ok," she said. "Just fine!"

Chris looks back at the top and takes out his megaphone. "Last two is eliminated! Remember," Chris shouted upward. "Let's do this," Tyler said. He rushed, then tripped on a rock before falling into the water. Zeke follows him. "Your on your own, eh" Zeke said. Owen decides to man up, and jump into the water. Zeke pulls Tyler up from the water. Owen makes a cannonball in the ocean. Zeke and Tyler reaches the shore due to the waves. Owen's shorts and the sharks are also on the shore.

_confession:Owen_

_"That.. was.. AWESOME!" He cheers_.

Chris and the girls are disgusted at Owen's trunks on the beach. "Your on the gophers, buddy," Chris shouted to Owen. They could hear Owen cheer from their spots. Tyler and Zeke get up as they're soaked with water. "And you two, are on the Killer Bass with Courtney," Chris said.

Lindsay jumps and lands in the water. She swims back to shore. "Um.. join the Gophers with Heather and Beth," Chris said.

Justin gets off Sadie and Katie. "See ya later," Justin said before jumping into the lake. Katie and Sadie jump in after him. Justin swam to the shore. "And Justin finishes the killer Bass," Chris said. Katie and Sadie reach the shore.

"Sorry, but you team has to leave," Chris said. Katie looks around. "Aw man," they say at the same time.

That night, both Katie and Sadie were in the dock of shame. The entire cast was there to see them off. "Any words," Chris said. "Yes," they both say.

"Since you barley said anything this episode, you get on minute to speak," Chris said.

"I'll miss you Justin," Katie said. "I'll miss you more," Sadie said. "No I will!" "No I will!" After a few rounds of this their boat departs into the fog. Justin shrugged.

Chris turned to the two teams. "Pick a cabin and deal with it," Chris said. The teams walk to the cabins with their luggage.

Bass: Eva, DJ, Harold, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Zeke, Tyler, Justin

Gopher: Lesawna, Izzy, Trent, Heather, Cody, Beth, Gwen, Noah, Owen, Lindsay


End file.
